1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens set of five lens elements and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set of five lens elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of mobile phones and digital cameras makes the photography modules of various portable electronic products, such as optical imaging lens elements or an image sensor, develop quickly, and the shrinkage of mobile phones and digital cameras also makes a greater and greater demand for the miniaturization of the photography module. The current trend of research is to develop an optical imaging lens set of a shorter length with uncompromised good quality.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,502,181, U.S. Pat. No. 7,826,151 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,422,145 disclose an optical imaging lens set made of five lens elements. However, the aperture stop of these optical imaging lens set are disposed in front of the first lens element, and the half of field of view (HFOV) of these optical imaging lens set are only about 32˜33 degrees. In addition, the distance from the object-side of the first lens element to the image plane is about 6.5˜8 mm.
Therefore, how to enlarge the field of view and to reduce the system length efficiently, but meanwhile, the optical performance can be maintained, is an important research direction.